Recently, there is an increasing demand for weightlifting apparatuses that assist with lifting weights. Specifically, there is a demand for an apparatus to assist with squats and deadlifts; yet, there are currently no lifting apparatuses to assist with the squat and/or deadlift. Prior art for apparatuses that have leg cuffs attached to a waist belt are not designed to be used for weightlifting and they are not designed to withstand nor assist with heavy weight.